Partners
by N Husher
Summary: Ninguém está protegido contra os ataques Bioterroristas. Quando tudo parece estar perdido, em quem você confiaria?


**Fanfic baseada no jogo Resident Evil 6.**

**Para alguns a história a seguir foge em partes (ou totalmente) do sentido do jogo. Mas na verdade, não me importo nem um pouco.**

* * *

"Acabou." - falei, enquanto via a criatura que levou o mundo ao caos completo, suspenso em uma altura de cerca de 70 metros apenas por suas mãos. Aquele costumava ser o chefe da Família, uma fraternidade secreta de poderosos membros que manipularam o desenvolvimento do mundo ocidental por séculos. E também o Conselheiro de Segurança Nacional, assistente do Presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Aquele era Derek Simmons, o culpado pelo Bioterrorismo, o culpado por ter matado milhões de pessoas em todo o mundo, o culpado por me fazer matar um amigo. Adam Benford. O Presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Um filme começou a rodar em minha mente naquele instante.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Senhor Presidente, por favor, afaste-se." - falei, enquanto ele largava um pedaço do corpo de um de seus assistentes e voltava a atenção a Helena.__  
_

_Ela estava com a arma apontada para a cabeça de Adam, no escritório dele na casa Branca. Mas aquele não era mais Adam, era uma criatura infectada pelo Vírus-C. Sua pele assumiu um tom de cinza, cheio de deformidades e seus olhos eram de um negro intenso. _

_Eu, assim como Helena, mantinha a arma igualmente apontada para ele, mas mesmo sabendo que não havia outra escolha, me faltava coragem para puxar o gatilho. Aquele, antes de tudo, era meu amigo. _

_"Senhor Presidente, não se mexa."_

_Ele continuou arrastando-se para perto de Helena, prestes a atacar. Ela recuava passo por passo, com a arma firme apontada para o Presidente, mas assim como eu, não tinha coragem de atirar._

_"Não me obrigue a fazer isso." - falei mais alto, com as mãos trêmulas e suando._

_Ele não parou. Mais um passo e atacaria Helena. Eu precisava tomar uma decisão._

_"Adam!" - meu grito ecoou na sala._

_Em uma fração de segundo, uma bala saiu de minha arma e atravessou a cabeça do Presidente dos Estados Unidos. Ele caiu no chão, imóvel, e o sangue imediatamente começou a se espalhar no tapete._

_Naquele momento, lembrei dele falando com confiança: "As coisas vão melhorar, Leon, escute o que eu digo. Não há o que temer", ele disse a mim. E agora, estava morto. E pior, fui eu quem o matei._

_A culpa caiu sobre mim e senti-me pesado, como se houvessem 100kg em minha alma. Não consegui imaginar um futuro feliz, não consegui ser otimista._

_Considerei a possibilidade do mundo estar realmene acabando._

**_(Fim do flashback)_**

Tive pena da criatura aos meus pés, pena por ser alguém com a mente tão pequena, tão vazia, mas não foi suficiente para me fazer mudar de idéia. Saquei a pistola e calmamente mirei entre os dois olhos de Simmons.

"Isso é por todo o problema que você causou." - falei, e então puxei o gatilho.

Eu o vi cair 19 andares até colidir contra o chão, espalhando sangue e restos do seu corpo por todo o redor.

Naquele instante, os 100kg que estavam sobre mim, evaporaram. Senti como se tivesse vingado a morte de Adam e das milhões de pessoas no mundo que morreram por causa daquele homem. Ao olhar o horizonte, eu ouvia as sirenes, os barulhos de explosões, via fogo, prédios destruídos e pela primeira vez, eu acreditei que o mundo teria salvação, que as coisas não estavam perdidas.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Leon?" - alguém chamou, mas parecia estar tão longe... Eu mantinha a arma apontada para o nada, e aos meus pés estava Adam Benford, ou o que restou de seu corpo, pois o meu amigo e presidente dos Estados Unidos já não estava ali a muito tempo. Morto._

_O que eu deveria dizer aos agentes da B.S.A.A? _

_Eis que em minha frente, surge Helena. Ela põe a mão em__ minha arma e abaixa-a. Me olhava com compaixão, como se quisesse me ajudar, mas ela estava com tanto medo quanto eu._

___"Leon, vai ficar tudo bem." - ela disse e lentamente, aproximou-se de mim. Suas roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas, com sangue e ela estava machucada. Ela ia me abraçar, mas segurei seus pulsos.  
_

___"Vamos, você está ferida." - falei, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas que formaram-se em meus olhos. Movendo-me rapidamente. Um homem como eu, devia ser frio. Eu devia estar preparado para momentos assim. _

___"Leon." - ela chamou com a voz calma._

___"Venha, vamos cuidar disso." - falei, puxando-a._

___"Leon." - dessa vez sua voz era firme. Ela travou os pés e me obrigou a olhá-la nos olhos. E foi isso que eu fiz. _

___Baixei a guarda e deixei por um instante, tudo que eu estava sentindo vir a tona._

___Olhei no fundo dos olhos dela e simplesmente me ajoelhei no chão. Eu estava sem forças. Perdido, e com medo. Era como Raccon City novamente. Pus as mãos no rosto, tentando reunir o pouco de esperança que restava dentro de mim. ____Olhei para Adam morto aos meus pés e naquele instante fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo: Eu faria a pessoa que havia feito tudo isso pagar. Seja quem for._

**___(Fim do Flashback)_**

"Acabou", eu disse a mim mesmo. Eu havia vingado a morte de Adam e de milhões de pessoas, justiça havia sido feita. Pude me dar ao luxo de sentir felicidade e alívio, algo que não sentia há mais de dois meses.

"Leon!" - Helena surgiu na porta do terraço. Ela correu desesperadamente, porém, com dificuldade até mim e me abraçou. Um abraço forte, aliviado. - "Deus! Achei que estivesse morto!" - ela falou, ofegante.

Sorri. Helena e eu havíamos nos aproximado muito durante a missão, passamos por muito momentos ruins juntos, a morte de Adam foi uma delas. Eu sentia como se fosse minha obrigação protegê-la. Eu a considerava um grande amiga.

"Está machucada?" - perguntei e afastei-me dela, observando alguns vários cortes em seu braço, no rosto, nas pernas.

"Não é nada." - ela disse, e naquele instante, cambaleou e esticou a mão direita, em busca de apoio.

"Helena!" - rapidamente peguei-a no colo.

"Estou bem, só me sinto um pouco tonta..." - ela respondeu, colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Então não está bem. Vamos, vou levá-la embora daqui." - falei e com ela nos braços, me dirigi até dentro do prédio. Entramos no elevador e após apertar o botão Térreo, botei-a no chão, com as costas apoiadas em meu peito.

"Acabou, Helena." - falei, feliz.

Ela olhou para mim e ficou alguns segundos me encarando, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Não sabia dizer o que estava passando em sua cabeça, medo, esperança e algum outro sentimento que não pude decifrar... Seu olhar dizia isso. Sustentei o olhar, querendo saber o motivo do medo em seus olhos. Tudo havia acabado.

"O que há de errado?" - perguntei.

As portas do elevador se abriram e luzes iluminaram tudo, fiquei sem a resposta dela. Homens e mulheres da D.S.O e B.S.A.A. aproximaram-se, tirando Helena de perto de mim e pondo-a em uma maca. Imediatamente senti-me tonto, tudo ao meu redor girava e aos poucos ia escurecendo.

Eu estava exausto, então, deixei-me sucumbir.

* * *

**E agora? O que Helena tinha para dizer?**

**Deixem reviews!**


End file.
